


Fourteen Pick Ups

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets a phone call at 3 AM, the fourteenth of the month. Will she ever find out what's bothering Alex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Pick Ups

The call comes in at three in the morning, “Hello,” Kara says laying her paint brush aside.

“Kara, its Jenna.”

Kara sighs, “How drunk is she, Jen?”

“Three quarters of a bottle,” the woman on the other end of the line says. “I took her keys about three hours ago.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen, Jenna, thanks for the call.”

The other woman gives her own sigh, “Of course, Kara, you know you two are like sisters to me and Mel.”

Kara smiles slightly, “Thanks, Jen.” She ends the call and super speeds into her suit, launching herself out the window and into the sky. For the past three months she’s been getting the same call from Jenna. ‘Alex is drunk, she can’t drive. Come pick her up.’ Dropping down outside of Dance Spectrum Kara takes a deep breath, changing into her street clothes once more and then heads inside. Jenna spots her from behind the bar and waves her over, “Where is she, Jen?”

Jenna nods to the back corner, “Mel has her corralled back there. Kar, what’s up with her?”

The superhero shakes her head, “I don’t know, Jenna, she won’t talk to me about it.” She sighs, “I better go get her and take her home.”

“She’ll talk when she’s ready, Kar.”

“I hope so,” she starts towards the back corner, “Dinner at my place Saturday,” she calls back to the bartender.

“We’ll be there,” Jenna promises.

When she gets to the table where Alex and Mel, Jenna’s wife, are she stops, “Hey, Mel.”

“Hey, Kara.”

Kara turns to Alex, “Alexandra,” Kara says sharply and Alex’s head snaps around, “this is the fourteenth time this month. What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Alex slurs, “except Melony won’t pour me more whiskey.”

“Come on, Lex,” Kara says pulling the other Danvers woman from the booth and steering her towards the door. “Let's get you home.”

Outside Kara steers Alex into the alley and scoops her into her arms after changing back into her supersuit. When she levels out somewhere above the clouds she looks down at the woman in her arms, “What have you been dealing with, Lexie?”

The woman snuggles into Kara’s embrace, “I’m in love,” Alex mutters, face pressed against Kara’s neck.

“That’s why you’ve been on a path to self destruct.”

“It's you,” Alex says when Kara places her down on the bed. “I’m in love with you, Kara.”

She curls up on her side, closes her eyes, “I'm in love with you too,” Kara murmurs. When no response comes she assumes Alex is already asleep. Only when Kara has circled around the divider separating her living room and bedroom does Alex open her eyes, watching Kara’s shadow move at her easel.

* * *

 

The next morning Alex comes to with a pounding headache and warm arms wrapped around her. Shifting slightly she cuddles more fully against Kara, letting the Kryptonian’s even breathing sooth her. She knows they have a lot to talk about this morning, a lot to deal with, but at the moment she’s happy to remain safe in Kara’s arms.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Kara’s quiet voice says and Alex’s breathing stops. “Go back to sleep, I know your head is pounding.”

“We should talk first,” Alex says looking up.

Kara looks down at the same time and leans down, pressing a kiss against Alex’s lips. “We’ll talk later,” she says, “for now finish sleeping off your hangover.”

Hesitantly Alex nods, tucks her head under Kara’s chin and for a moment just lets herself be. In a quiet voice, unsure and terrified of what could come of it she whispers, “I love you.”

There’s the soft brush of lips against her temple and the fist clutching her heart loosens, “I love you too, Alex.” She feels herself shifted closer to Kara and closes her eyes, “Sleep, I’ll still be here when you wake.” And with a deep breath, the slow exhale of her anxiety and the arms holding her, Alex knows she will.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about 11) things you said when you were drunk and12) things you said when you thought I was asleep with Kalex. Alex accidentally reveals she’s in love with Kara. Kara’s reply (that she feels the same) will be 12. They deal with it the morning after when Alex is clearheaded. Fluff please and thank you!


End file.
